New Generation
by An-chan95
Summary: A bunch of new students to the 'Exorcist Cram School', a bunch of new adventures and of course, a bunch of new teachers. Can you guess who they are? Warning OC's not OC centric
1. Indroduction

An Ao no Exorcist fanfiction

The next Generation

CHAPTER 1

Kurosawa Miyuki was a normal girl. Until the day her family was attacked by "evil spirits", in other words demons. Her whole family was killed, expect her brother, Atsushi. She was only 5 year old and Atsushi 12. So they went to the town's monastery where they learned about exorcism and demons. 2 years after the tragedy Atsushi went to True Cross Academy to become a real exorcist. 4 years later he reached the level of a Knight. 2 years later he was killed on a mission by a demon. Miyuki was 11 years old. She decided she will become a Knight and stop children coming to her fate.

Now she was walking in the halls of the True Cross Academy, wearing its uniform and searching for her classroom. While doing this she looked around and shouted loudly how big this and that was. She got a magical key from the principal for the Cram School.

After finally finding her classroom and being amazed how big her desk was, the teacher came in and told the students some details about the lessons, the school etc. Even though she was very excited about the Cram School and didn't pay any attention to it, she tried her best to memorize as many details as possible, which were... well, not too much. After all, they got a paper full of the necessary information. All in all, the notification was over and she could find the Cram School.

She used her key for it and found herself in a dark but magnificent hallway. She found the classroom in time, which was a lot more run down than the others she was in. There were 16 other students in the classroom waiting for the teacher to come.

"Good afternoon!" she greeted the students with a big smile. They looked at her and some whispered their 'hi's and some just looked at her strangely.

She quickly took a seat next to a glassed girl but not before asking, "Is this seat free?" nod, "Can I sit there?" nod and finally a 'Thanks'. She looked at the clock. 14:55. Great she was in time and had some to get to know her neighbour.

"My name is Kurosawa Miyuki." she began while holding her hand out to the glassed-girl.

"Mizunashi Chidori." she said after a short pause and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mizunashi-san."

"Same here, Kurosawa-san."

"Please, call me just Miyuki. Everyone does."

The girl just nodded sheepishly. They couldn't get farther with the conversation, because the teacher came in. All conversations died done and everyone paid attention to the teacher.

"Good afternoon, class. My name is Okumura Yukio. I will be your teacher from now on. Those who-" Yukio was interrupted by someone bursting in the room.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got lost." said a brown haired boy with a ponytail on his left side of his head. He scratched his had sheepishly with an idiot grin. But this wasn't what distracted the class about him. It was the twin blades hanging on both of his sides.

Yukio pushed up his glasses. "You must be Chitsuki Aito-san." he said with an unreadable expression on his face.

"H-hai." said the now known as Aito with a gulp.

"Take a seat and please knock before coming in."

"Roger that." saluted playfully Aito and searched for a good seat. After finding an empty desk he sat himself down and TRIED to pay attention.

"What I tried to say before Chitsuki-san burst into the classroom was that those who haven't got a Mashou please put up their hands."

5 students put up their hands and they were led to a room where they got it. After this was done Yukio continued with the lessons.

"As you all now this year you only have 2 weeks to decide what kind of Meister do you want to become. Who knows what is a 'Meister'?"

Chidori put up her hand. "Yes, Mizunashi-san."

She stood up and said with confidence in her voice. "In order for an individual to become an exorcist, they must obtain the title of a 'meister'. It's a german word meaning 'master'. A meister is a general term for an exorcist's style of combat; an exorcist can acquire more than one. The fighting styles are classified into five categories: Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria and Doctor."

"Very good, Mizunashi-san. I saw you did your research." Chidori nodded with pride and took her seat. "You don't have to hurry, you'll have time to find out what kinds of title do you want to have. But I see there are students who already know what they want to be. That's for today about this topic. Now on with the lesson..."


	2. New sensei

**I'm sooooooo sorry for the late update! I had no proper internet connection on week-days (and I won't have for a while), but I promise I'll update as soon as possible :)**

_think_**_  
_**"talk"  
**(author's note)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ao no Exorcist, only the OC's**

**NOW on with the story!**

* * *

The next Generation

CHAPTER2 - New sensei

That 2 week flew by so fast Miyuki hadn't even notice. She realised it when the paper about the 'Meister thing', as she called it, was handed out. She had known for over 4 years that she wanted to become a knight, and in these 2 weeks she thought about becoming a doctor as well. She was always unsure about it. But now... now she had to decide whether she'll be one or not.

She was mulling this over now over the paper. She already marked the knight.

"Mi-yu-ki-chan." said Chidori while bending next to her and with this scaring nearly to death poor Miyuki.

"WAA! Chidor-chi. Please don't do this again. You scared the living hell out of me." yelled Miyuki. Chidori just laughed at her. Over this 2 weeks they became best friends and shared everything with each other. They got to know slowly the rest of the class as well. Miyuki befriended with the twins Dai and Dan who were from a famous Exorcist family, the Raions. They had orange hair and were identical twins. She also hangs out with Aito. Although 2 week had already gone from the school year, she only know just some of the students from her class. It was a weird class.

"What were you doing? Here, alone?" asked Chidori.

"Just thinking about this Meister thing." admitted her best friend.

"What do you chose?"

"Knight and... maybe... doctor as well." told Miyuki shyly the glassed-girl.

"Sugoi! You chose 2 titles? You will manage both for sure." encouraged her Chidori.

Miyuki blushed and looked away now fully motivated to become a Doctor too. "And you?" she asked after realizing her friend hadn't told her anything. "What will you choose?"

Chidori's cheery mood flew away like a bird, and her shy nature came to the surface. She did this very often. Miyuki often tried to figure out which was her true nature but couldn't decide.

"Umm... W-well... I-I t-thought about t-the A-aria a-a-a-and... umm..." Chidori now shifted uncomfortably and avoided getting into eye-contact with Miyuki.

"Aaand...?" pressed the said girl.

"Aand... mfdmfomfcmftmfomfrmf." she said burying her face into her knees. Miyu tried to understand, but this way it's kinda hard.

"And?" she pressed again.

"D...r"

"D R? What kind of title is that?" asked Miyuki playing fool.

"Doctor." whispered Chidori so low that even Miyuki could barely hear her.

"Really?! That's great! We'll have lessons together." exclaimed excitedly her best friend.

Now, finally both girl determined, finished their paper and went together back to their dorm.

_-2 days later-_

After handing in their paper the next day, they shortly got another paper with information about when and where their lessons will take place. Of course they still had lessons together, but the so called 'Meister lessons' were held elsewhere. They were told that because there are so many students there will be some changes in plan. The 'Meister lessons' **(I think you can guess what they are)** will be held for them from now on.

Now she was standing in a kendo-looking room with 4 other student. She knew, of course, everyone's name. There were her friends, Chitsuki Aito, Raion Dai and Dan and this creepy looking girl, Arisawa Aya. She had long black hair which was pink and short at the front. She wore a strapless black top which hid only her breasts and the pink uniform skirt. She also had a black katana which she just held in her hand. She was always surrounded with a dark aura, never spoke, just when asked, and never ever had ANYONE seen her smile, let alone laugh.

The twins talked and laughed with Aito while now, for once, Miyuki just stood by the wall and waited for their teacher impatiently. And well, Aya - being Aya - just leant against a wall and looked out of the window bored. Miyu **(I didn't write her name wrong, just a nickname of sort)** looked at the clock once again. 15:09.

_The teacher is now nearly 10 minutes late! Where the hell is he?! _thought Miyu angrily.

Just as she was about to go and get a teacher the door creaked open. It revealed a dark blue haired man with two swords on his left side. One was white and the other was black with blue flames on the sheet.

"Good afternoon, minna. I'm Okumura Rin, your new Knight teacher. Nice to meet you all." he said with a big grin on his face. The Knight-in-training had all the same question in their mind. _Is her REALLY our sensei?! _thought everyone minus Aya who was now looking at their new sensei now with interest in her eyes – which by the way surprised everyone except Rin.

"First of all, let me see... let's introduce ourselves. You began." he said pointing a finger at Miyuki.

"Um.. hai. My name is Kurosawa Miyuki. I'm 14 year old and my dream is to protect the families which are threatened by demons." **(I think they were 14 or 15 when they began the high school)**

"Very well. You next."

"I'm Arisawa Aya. I'm 14 year old and my dream is none of your concern." said Aya in a bored tone.

"Hm... Well of course you don't have to tell me what you don't want to. I won't force you. Well then... You're next."

"HAI! My name is Chitsuki Aito, sir. I'm 14 year old and my dream is to be just like the Blue Exorcist!" he said happily with a wide grin which nearly split his face in two.

"The Blue Exorcist? And why do you want to be like him?" asked Rin with a surprised face. During the years he got the title 'Blue Exorcist' for his blue flames, hair and... other things... _I'm already got used to having fans, but I NEVER imagined I'd teach one._ he thought and looked at the boy curiously. _Well... let's see what he says... _grinned mentally Rin.

"Because he's so cool." was the simple and unexpected answer. Everyone sweetdropped.

"Aaaaalright... Let's leave it at this. Well, then let's hear out you two." Rin said pointing at the twins.

"Haai~!" said the two in unison.

"I'm Dai." said the one on the left.

"And I'm Dan." said the other.

"We're the Raion twins. We are 15 year old and our dreams are to become Arc Knights." said the two in unison –again- with confidence.

"That's something. Everyone, work hard to reach your goals." encouraged the knights-in-training their teacher. "Well then. Now that we're done with the introduction, I'm going to ask something."

Everyone looked now at their sensei with plain curiosity and some even fear.

"Who haven't held a sword before?" no answer. "Everyone did? That's great!"smiled reassuringly Rin. "Then we don't have to start from stage 1. Although I don't believe that everyone knows the basics." Looking through the students with sharp eyes he noticed that only one of the five students looked away. If he remembered correctly, her name was Kurosawa Miyuki.

"Alright. We'll begin from the stances. Everyone, grab a wooden sword from that box and fan out in the room." he pointed at a wooden box in the corner of the room. But before Aito could ask anything he continued pointing at him and Aya. "You two; leave your swords next to the box. You won't need them for a while." They nodded – Aito nodded and Aya just looked at Rin – and did as they were told.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chappy ****J**** I have to make something clear: I HATE descriptions. I mean, _writing_ them. So I'll just write down the basics, I'll leave the rest to you ****J**

**Please review, I want to know your opinion about my first story (what's good, what's bad in it, what can make it more interesting etc.)**

**Until next time (I hope it'll be soon :P) Ja ne~**


	3. A little talk

**'FINALLY' think some of you, don't you? :P And, actually, yeah... FINALLY here is the next chappy YAY! Before the story begins, I want to thank those who follow my story. Furthermore I want to say my thanks to Elusive Panther, Gemini-Twin524 and moongothcat for their encouraging review :) I promise I'll try to update at least once a week, but school is coming and I have to study hard :S**

**BUT! Here and now I have –more- time, sooooooo~**

**Oh, before I forget, I made some changes in the second chapter. Instead of '2 days' after they hand in their papers there's '9 days'. In these 9 days there was the esquire exam. Maybe I'll write about it later... MAYBE XD**

_think__**  
**_"talk"  
**(author's note)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato-sensei does.**

**ON WITH THE STORY :D**

* * *

The next Generation

CHAPTER3 – An interesting talk

Miyuki fell into her bed with a heavy sigh. 4 days had passed since they got their Knight sensei. Although he was a teacher he doesn't really acted like one. Of course, he taught them how to fight, but he just.. didn't... acted... like one. Nearly all of their sensei was very serious and the students were nearly afraid of them. Nearly.

But Okumura Rin? He was different. He wasn't so serious, not even at the lessons. And it was – sometimes, not always – unnerving. Of course, it was good to have a teacher like him as well, but it was still unnerving. At least to Miyuki.

But this didn't-act-like-a-teacher wasn't reflected on the lessons. They were so hard that now her whole body was in pain. Even after the first lesson she felt very tired and felt like crap. But now... she couldn't even move without feeling a sting of pain go through her body.

And to make matters worse – for her – she was the worst all of them. Even though she practiced in her freetime she still was far from good. She even had to study for her other lessons and had some extra for Doctor as well.

She couldn't get further in her thoughts because Chidori came into her room. The rooms in the dorm were for 2. And she happened to be in one room with her best friend. Although Miyuki isn't very good at reading people's emotions, she could tell that her friend was dead-tired. But she couldn't blame her. It was already 17:45 which meant that her last lesson ended 25 minutes ago.

"Are you all right, Chidori-chi?" asked Miyuki worriedly.

"Yeah, just you know... 4 lessons a day aren't very comfortable." answered the glassed-girl with a tired smile.

She could understand her. Every day there were 4 lessons, and each afternoon begins with a lesson for all of the exorcist-in training. On Monday after the first lesson there are 2 for Knights and then one for Tamers. On Tuesday instead of the Knights the second and third lesson is for the Dragoons and the day is closed with a Aria lesson. The next day, Wednesday after the common class (the lesson for all of the esquires) the is a double lesson for Tamers and then one lesson for Dragoons. Thursday it looks like this: Common lesson, Doctor lesson, Doctor lesson, Knight lesson. Finally Friday; one common class, two Aria lessons and a Doctor one.

Every lesson had a symbol, which were the followings: K for Knight, A for Aria, D for Dragoon, Dr for Doctor, T for Tamer and L for Common Class **(I'm too lazy to write it down properly XD Oh, and L was originally for Lesson :) Just so you know...)**. All of the students got a Plan where they could see when and what group train. The 'whereabout's aren't on it for security reasons. Although Miyuki couldn't understand what were these 'security reasons'.

Today was Thursday, which means Chidori had 4 lessons today. On the first three there was Miyuki as well and that's exactly why she was tired. Not physically but mentally. Their teacher, Moriyama Shiemi is very kind, but her lessons are still exhausting.

Now, after a short break they began to study for the next day. Although they were esquires they still were 'normal' students. Yes, they were already esquires. Because there were too many students the Esquire exam was a writing test. There were only 2 students who hadn't passed or quitted. But there were still 13 students left.

Chidori leaned back in her seat and sighed tiredly.

"It's finally done. I thought we won't finish the homework till midnight." said the Aria and Doctor-in-training stretching.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Why are ALL of the teachers giving so much homework?" asked an annoyed Miyuki.

"I really don't know, but we can't help. After all, the normal teachers don't know about the Cram School."

"I know, but still... Hah... I hope we can rest in the camp." sighed the short-haired student.

"But there is nearly 2 week until the camp starts. And I heard it will be a training camp, which means we won't get too much time to rest."

"Are you serious? Great. I will die." said Miyuki while resting her head on the table.

"Ma, ma, don't say that. Look at the bright side of it." her friend now looked at the glasses-wearing girl with confusion.

"There is a bright side of this?" asked innocently.

"Of course there is! We will be together for 5 days! And you will get a chance to get stronger and improve your teamwork."

"The Knights and Arias will be together?" asked Chidori's best friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Not only the Knights and Arias. But the whole class." now grinned widely the – hopefully – soon-to-be Doctor and Aria.

"Really?! That's great! I can show you how much I improved. I hope Okumura-senpai won't train with us too much..."

" 'Okumura-senpai'? You mean, Okumura-sensei? I thought he was just Aria and Doctor." said her roommate surprised.

"Huh? No, no, no! It's not Okumura-_sensei_. It's Okumura-_senpai_. I think they are brothers, at least according to their names." said Miyuki with a thoughtful expression.

"Okumura-sensei has a brother?"

"It looks like that, but they are very different. While Okumura-sensei is very serious on the lessons and well outside of it as well, Okumura-senpai is just the opposite. Although his lessons are VERY tiring, he doesn't acts like a teacher outside of the lesson." complained Miyuki.

"Really? I'm very curious about him..." said quietly Chidori.

"You'll see him very soon. But I think I go sleeping. Oyasumi!" answered her best friend while packing together and going to bed, already changed.

"Oyasumi. I'll go soon too, just I pack together." Miyuki just nodded and fell asleep before Chidori could go to dreamland as well.

* * *

**Aaaaalriiight... So this is it. I hope you like it :) About the Esquire Exam... I thought about it of a writing test because 1) I'm too lazy of thinking about anything more difficult and 2) I don't really have any idea :P. And about the 2 students... I thought it'd show how difficult the test was if some couldn't make it.**

**Before I forget to mention: I don't know when I'll have proper internet connection next so I don't know when I can update next. And school is beginning next week, so I won't have any time, BUT **_**hopefully**_** I won't be **_**SO**_** busy:) sooooo until next time C: Ja ne~**


	4. Déjà vu Camp

**I'm sooooooo sorry to update so late! My life is too busy right now to update more often and the fact that I didn't had any internet for the past 2 weeks doesn't help anything. I'll try to update again sometimes next week, but I can't promise anything. As I said I'm too busy to update more than once in a week. Although for the next 3 month – or so – I won't have more time than now and won't be able to update very often, I hope you'll read my chapters and enjoy them. I promise I'll try my best to not make you disappointed :)**

**As an apology-gift I updated the next chappy as well. :)**

_think__**  
**_"talk"  
**(author's note)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ao no Exorcist (sadly), Kazue Kato-sensei does, who, by the way, is like a god for me to be able to write a story like AnE ;D**

**Now, here is the next chappy :) I hope you'll enjoy it :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 4 – Déjà vu Camp

After their talk about their sensei and the camp, the next week quickly flew away. Now they were waiting for the rest of the teachers with Yukio and Bon.

_'Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin, Moriyama Shiemi, Suguro Ryuji, Kamiki Izumo.' _read Miyuki._Five teachers? Isn't it too much? But... _she now looked around the group. _I think it can't be helped. After all there ARE 13 students._

"Sorry, are we late?" asked Shiemi arriving with Izumo.

"No, we still have 15 minutes till the train arrives." smiled Yukio.

"That's a relief. But Yuki-chan... Where is Rin?" asked the blond concerned.

"You know Nii-san. He won't be here for at least 10 more minutes."

"Yeah, that's so like Rin." chuckled Shiemi.

"Okumura-sensei..." began Miyuki curiously.

"Hai, Kurosawa-san."

"Are you in any way related to Okumura -senpai?" asked she innocently.

"Yeah he is my brother." began Yukio surprised. "In fact we are twins."

"WHAAT?!" shouted almost **(Note the 'almost' in the sentence. After all... the teachers know about it and Aya has a too damn good poker faceXD)** the whole pack of students.

"But you don't even look alike!" protested Aito.

"We aren't identical twins." answered smiling Yukio. Everyone looked surprised but had calmed rather quickly down.

"O-hayooo~" greeted the group the right know arriving blue haired exorcist.

"Nii-san..." began Yukio pushing his glasses up more.

"Hai, hai, I know what you want to say. But I'm in time and the train isn't even here yet." Yukio just sighed in response and Shiemi giggled. There was an 'Idiot' from Bon and just a glare from Izumo.

"Wow... Your teacher is very handsome! And he looks fabulous in these clothes." whispered Chidori to her best friend with a slight blush. Now that Miyuki looked at him he looked really handsome and young in his black pants and blue shirt. He looked just like a regular teenager... At least a good-looking one. Now realising, she was blushing too, Miyuki quickly looked away with a slight cough. But she had to admit, his teacher was really handsome. In a way he was more handsome and cooler than Yukio-sensei.

And just as she was about to look back at her sensei the train arrived and they were soon travelling. Although her thoughts were soon distracted from him, she still glanced at him while he was talking with the teacher. She could tell they were good friends. She heard they – except Yukio – graduated together with rather good results.

After 2 hours of riding they finally reached a very big forest. It looked really frightening. Miyuki and Chidori stood close to each other and surpassed a shiver. Everyone, except the teachers had a spark of fear in their eyes and some had surprised, curious or excited expression beside it. And well, some just looked like it was a normal think to see something like this **(guess who XD)**.

They walked in the forest while the heat was nearly killing them. Even the girls who weren't carrying their own backpacks, because the boys took it from them saying it's too heavy for girls. Or at least Aito carried Miyuki's and Dai offered her help to Chidori. His brother followed him and offered Aya his help. After being refused rudely he got to carry another girl's backpack. Or should I say she told him to carry it for her. If Miyuki remembered it correctly her name was Shingetsu Amaya.

She was the most beautiful girl in the class or maybe even in the whole school. She had long curly black hair, big see-blue eyes and a sexy body – as she heard some boys talk about her like this. She was very popular with the boys at school (and sometimes with the teachers as well) and was an excellent student. She aims for Dragoon and Tamer, which is very rare. Or at least according to Okumura –sensei, it is. Although there are rumours about her cheating on tests.

The other boys tried to help the remaining girl as well. Another one, Kyokara Makoto, was also rejected by Aya. Makoto was a cool guy who had brown spiky hair and was a Dragoon-in-training. The last guy who offered his help to the girls was a lazy guy who went by the name of Jujiyu Jungo. He had messy black hair and most times chewed a chewing-gum. He also chose Dragoon as Meister. He now carried Megushima Ayame's luggage. She was a talented girl who studied to become a Doctor. She had light brown hair which she wears in a braid coming down on her right side. She has beautiful brown hair and has a mole under her left eye. She also had a nice figure and was popular with guys, but not as much as Amaya was.

Then there were 3 guys left who were Kimigaki Kaname, Nemurini Kenta and Hitashi Choji. Kaname has black short hair and a lot of freckle. He also wears glasses which through he looked with closed eyes. He was someone who is called a genius. He memorises everything with ease and that's the exact reason why he is aiming to become an Aria. Nemurini Kenta was bald and had his eyes always closed, just like Kaname. He was even lazier than Jungo. He always slept- or so thought everybody. Even when they were walking he drooled and a bubble came from his nose. Although he was lazy, he had talents and was the only just-Tamer in the whole class. The last one from the three guys, Choji is a difficult one. He is very fat, eats nearly all the time and has very short black hair. His eyes are also always closed, but most think it's because he is so fat. He wants to become a Doctor, but he isn't doing too good this far. He's someone who might be called a looser. But he passed the exam, so he can't be so stupid.

The sun began already setting down when they reached the camp place. They handed the jobs out: boys getting firewood, setting the camps, girls making dinner and drawing the magic circle. Ironic, isn't it?

When the teachers finished their tasks, they went to help the students and to make other preparations. The tents were already done and the girls tried to make something, but it turned out that not much of them could cook.

When Rin couldn't take it anymore he stood up and went to them.

"I can't take this anymore. Give it to me." ordered the blue-haired exorcist.

Soon there was hot curry before them and after an "Itadakimasu" everyone began to dig in the food. And just like 5 years ago, everyone – except those who already know – was surprised and amazed at the same time.

After this the students were sent to bed and shortly the teachers went sleeping as well.

* * *

**If some of you don't understand the title of this chapter then: I gave it the 'Déjà vu'instead of 'training' camp because of the end:) Nearly the same happened in the original Ao no Exorcist so I thought it might be a good title :P**

**About the 'Okumura-sensei' and '-senpai' thing: I just NEEDED to do something to make clearer when they are talking about Rin. I said 'Okumura-senpai' to Rin because he _is_ Miyuki's and the other Knights teacher... And yeah, I haven't written anything more to their reaction about Rin's cooking skill. Just imagine the same reaction back in the anime ;) So... yeah... I thing that's for today :D I'll try my best to update soon, but I can't promise anything.**


	5. Problems never come alone

**Well then, here it is. The next chapter :) Well, I don't really have anything much to say to it, afterall I said everything in the previous chapter, so I think I won't bore you with my comments. Just read it C:**

_think__**  
**_"talk"  
**(author's note)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ao no Exorcist. If I did I'd make Rin more cool and Yukio not so 'big-brother' like XD**

* * *

CHAPTER5 – Problems never come alone

Next morning the students were shaken awake by their teachers. The sun had just begun to rise, which meant that it was still early, around 5 in the morning.

"Why are we up so early?" asked tiredly Aito.

"For training." grinned at them their Knight teacher.

Everyone's eye widened, but other than a sigh no one complained.

"Great! Now that everyone is up, run 20 rounds around the camp."

"WHAAAT?!" yelled everybody.

"Unless everyone ran these 20 rounds, you won't get any breakfast. Instead everyone will get a punishment. And before you try to cheat, I make Kurosawa responsible for task being carried out. This means she will have to run everybody's remaining rounds. If, for example Mizunashi and Shingetsu cheat with 7-7 rounds, then Miyuki has to run plus 14 rounds."

"WHAAAT?!" yelled everybody once again. Now there was even bigger disbelief.

"Now if you want to have any breakfast, get going. Oh, one more thing. Everybody has to finish their laps in 1 hour or the first one finishing his or her rounds will be punished as well." with that Rin went away leaving 11 gaping, 1 sleeping and 1 glaring student behind.

"W-what s-s-should w-we d-d-d-do?" panicked Miyuki.

"W-well... let's just run." suggested Dan with his brother nodding with sweat already forming on their face.

And with that everybody was running. Aito was the first who finished his laps in 30 minutes. After him came Makoto, Jungo, Aya, Dai and Dan, Amaya, Miyuki, Ayame, Chidori, Kaname and Kenta. They had 6 minutes left and Choji had still 3 laps.

Suddenly Aito run to the nearly collapsing Choji, grabbed his hand and began to pull him. Soon Aya and Makoto helped him as well. After catching her breath Miyuki was about to help them when Rin was suddenly in front of the struggling boys.

"Your time is up. And it looks like he couldn't finish it. Well then... Aito your punishment will be-"

"C-Chotto m-matte, s-s-sensei!" shouted Choji which supprised everybody. "Hah, hah... h-he... hah... j-just h-helped... hah... me! H-he didn't d-do... hah... anything w-wrong! If you has to p-punish s-someone... hah... t-then p-punish... hah.. m-me!"

"What are you talking about Choji?! I couldn't bring you back in time! I'm the one to blame!" shouted Makoto.

"You guys... You are all wrong." said quietly but still hearable someone. They looked at the source of the voice and were surprised to find out it was Miyuki. "I was responsible for everybody here. So I'm the one who should be punished!" finished the said girl.

Before this could turn into an argument Rin spoke up. "Alright. You all have one extra chance." There was a stunned silence and the exorcist continued. "But I'm warning you, it will be very difficult. You can say you don't want to participate, but then you'll get a more difficult task. And so you can't say I was unfair, I'll tell you this: If you fail, you will be dumped from Cram School and it will be forbidden to you to become an Exorcist ever again. So if you don't take this extra chance, raise your hand."

After no one raised his hand the blue-haired knight smiled. "Alright. First of all, let's eat. After breakfast I'll tell you your tasks." And with this everyone went to the camping table and began to eat the already ready food.

-After breakfast-

The students and all of the teachers were sitting at the table. The blue-haired exorcist began explaining to the nervous students.

"As you already realised this forest is home for many low-classed demons. Your task will be to kill 200 of them in 60 minutes. If you're finished come back here."

"Ano, sensei..." began Ayame and Rin looked at her signalling that he was listening to her. "How will you now the amount of the demons we killed?"

"It's good you asked. I will explain it to you." answered Yukio instead of his brother. He got a some thing out of a large case and showed it to them. It was something which looked like a digital wristwatch, just instead of showing the time it showed nothing. "This is a counter. You'll have to put it on your right wrist. With this machine," now he gestured to a computer. To it a pencil was attacked with a wire, "we can read of the counter the amount of demons which were killed by its user. I'll hand out to everybody one and you have to put it immediately up." As he said this he began to hand the counters out to the students who did as they were told and put it up.

After everybody had his counter on they were activated by the strange pencil by just touching the divice to the other one. When everybody had the device activated and their weapon they were sent into the forest. Yukio switched on the computer and checked if everything worked. He looked at the students' current location and was content that they figured the main goal of this test out. They were in small groups who were quickly killing the demons. After all, the teacher hadn't said each one of them has to kill 200 of these demons. They killed 50 as a group. Or so they were trying to do.

Suddenly Yukio's phone began to ring and he quickly answered it.

"WHAT?!" was his sudden answer after listening to what the person on the other end of the line said. "Yes, I understand. I'll tell him." By then all of the teachers were looking at him. Rin was about to ask what was wrong when Yukio answered his unsaid question.

"Amaimon is here. Or at least is on his way. He came because of _it_ again, most likely." With these simple 3 sentences every question were answered for the group.

"Where is he right now?" asked Rin rather calmly.

"He is in the northern part of the forest." answered Yukio.

That said the blue haired exorcist got up from his sitting position and said, "Alright. I'm taking care of this. You take care of the students."

Everybody knowing that everything will be alright just nodded. Yukio went to the computer to look at the students' location. There were 19 red dots and several little black. They knew which dot belonged to who, because the red dot with a white X on it indicated to those who were wearing the counters.13 with the X mark on them were the student's, 5 without it, the teachers' which made 18 red dots. The 19th belonged most likely to Amaimon, Yukio figured. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was the location of this dot. It was very close to a group of esquires.

"Nii-san!" he quickly called out for his brother before he could go too far, thus stopping everyone else in their task. "He's too close to the esquires!"

"What?" exclaimed the whole group of exorcists. Rin quickly made his way towards the younger Okumura and looked at the computer. After 5 seconds he memorized the position of the students and began to ran to save them. He was quickly followed by Yukio and Bon. Shiemi was left behind to wait for the others to return and Izumo went to get the other exorcists-in-training.

Rin was running as he hadn't before when his inhuman hearing picked up a scream. It belonged most likely to Miyuki. He picked up his pace and ran in the direction of the voice.

* * *

**I think to some of you, dear readers, was familiar the technique Rin used by the 'running test' :P Before anyone of you ask anything, yes, I got the idea from Naruto ;) Even if it's not the same I still got the idea from it. Teamwork. And yes, maybe 200 demons look too much but not for 13 students. And they have an hour to kill the demons. If they do it in groups, I think everyone can kill 50. The groups, I mean...**

**Well then, that is for today :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and weren't disappointed. I also hope you're looking forward to the next one ;) Review please, I need to know your thoughts about my first fanfiction :)**

**Before I forget: I'm thinking of posting a new fanfiction. It'd be a crossover between Ao no Exocist and Rosario to Vampire. Please write if you're interested in it :) I'm saying this before anyone understands it wrong: I'm not posting it if I don't get enough _encouraging_ review. Just so you know... And don't get me wrong. I hope you understand it :)**

**Well then, I'm waiting for your reviews :)**


	6. Trial and Fight

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for the late update :"( Please forgive me but school and everything just really got to me... I don't know when I can continue with the story but I'll try my best :) I hope you will love this chapter :) And I wish everyone a late Merry Christmas and not so late Happy New Year :D**

_think__**  
**_"talk"  
**(author's note)**

**Disclaimer: tsicroxE on oA nwo t'nod I**

* * *

CHAPTER6 - Trial and Fight

Aito was killing the demons with his twin blades, thus surprising his two other teammates, Makoto and Choji during the process. The 13 students had decided to form groups. As 200 demons were very much for each one, they figured that the teachers hadn't said that each one of them has to kill 200 of these demons. Just that they have to kill 200 of the flying creatures.

So they figured it'll be better if they form 4 groups. In each group there was a Doctor and a Knight. Then there was a Tamer, Dragoon and Aria. Of course, there wasn't enough Tamer, Dragoon or Aria to be in every group.

So the first group was made of a Doctor, Knight and a Dragoon, which were Choji, Aito and Makoto. The second group consisted Dan (Knight and Tamer), Miyuki (Knight and Doctor) and Jungo (Dragoon). The third one made Amaya, as a Dragoon and Tamer, Dai, as a Knight, and Chidori, as an Aria and Doctor. The last one was made of the remaining 4 students: Kaname (Aria), Aya (Knight), Kenta (Tamer) and Ayame (Doctor). They agreed on each group killing 50-50 demons.

So there they were, killing as many as they could when suddenly Aito heard a scream. It was like it belonged to Miyuki, who were in the nearest group to them. It looked like the other teammates heard it as well, and without a second thought they took off to help their friends.

When they got there, they were horrified to see Dan on the floor, being treated by a trembling Miyuki,while Jungo tried to kill the upper-class demons which surrounded them. Makoto went to help the struggling Dragoon, while Aito made sure that Choji got safely to Miyuki and protected the two Doctors while they treated the bleeding Knight-and-Tamer-in-training.

They really had a hard time protecting not only themselves, but their teammates as well. Aito even had to use 'Daiichishihanki no tsuki', which was a move of his twin blades, Shingetsu and Mangetsu **(meanings at the end of the chappy :D)**_,_ could make. Shingetsu was a black sword, while Mangetsu was a pure white one. The powerful move killed several lower-demons and injured some upper-class ones.

"My, my, you have some good moves there." said an annoyingly calm voice. Aito looked up to see a green-haired guy with an expressionless face standing on a goblin.

"Who are you?! And why did you attack us?!" yelled Aito, not so calmly.

"Why do you think _we_ attacked _you_? And to answer your first question, I'm Amaimon, the King of the Earth." The horror which filled the group of esquires was indescribable **(is this even a word? O.o)**. "And you have just killed several of my underlings. I can't let you go." continued Amaimon with an insane glint in his eyes.

With a breath-taking speed Amaimon was in front of him and hit Aito in the gut, making him bend down. Then he hit the poor esquire's face with his knees, sending him flying. He continued to hit him with several punches_. _**(I'm really bad at describing so I'll just skip it... Use your imagination C:)**

The other teammates couldn't even help him, because the demons were in their way. When they were sure Aito will die, a sudden blur appeared in front of Amaimon. Suddenly, Aito was lying next to Dan with his face down and even half of the upper-class demons seemed like they were some more meters away from them than before. The tired esquires looked up and were surprised to see their Knight teacher standing in front of them, blocking Amaimon's way.

"O-Okumura-s-sensei... hah... w-what a-are you d-doing h-here?" breathed Jungo, now standing behind the young sensei, alongside with Makoto. They were very surprised to find out that they were 20 meters away from the spot where they were fighting. They barely felt being lifted up, let alone being laid down 0.5 seconds later. Or was it the demons that moved...? They didn't had any time to think of it, as the blue-haired teacher drew them out of their thoughts.

"You did well. Now rest. He's too strong for you." said Rin without looking at them.

Before they could reply or/and protest they heard an insane laugh escape Amaimon.

"Hahahahaa. They were right! You're really here!" shouted the green-haired demon between laughs.

While the king of Earth continued to laugh, Rin just glared at him. If the students could have seen his face they would be scared to death.

_Why is he here? It can't be_ that. _After all he had tried it several times before, but hadn't succeeded in it. Could it be that he tries something else? Could it be...? _Rin looked at his students and thought he might as well ask... Who knows? Maybe he'll even get an answer, although considering it was Amaimon he was dealing with...

"Amaimon... You can't be thinking of taking my students to reach your goal, can you?" he asked while his bangs covered his face, making his expression impossible to read.

The said demon immediately stopped laughing and with sweats coming down his face he didn't even had to answer as he had already given an answer to Rin's question with his behaviour.

During the years he tried to bring his brother, Rin back to Gehenna, but unfortunately –for him that is -, without success. He even began to fear his younger brother. Each time they fought, he was always beaten by his younger brother. He shouldn't have left him become so strong... He should have taken him back to Gehenna before he became an exorcist. But Mephisto wouldn't let him. After all, he was his big brother and much stronger than the green-haired Earth king. He wouldn't dare question his elder brother or turn against him.

"**Amaimon. You don't want to anger me, do you?**" said Rin with a threatening voice which scared even his students **(who, I have mentioned before, were behind him :P)**.

Amaimon quickly collected himself and replied. "And what do you want to do against it? You can't protect those 6 midgets on your own. Not against so much upper-class demons _and_ me." he said confidently.

Although Rin didn't want to admit, but the Earth king was right in a way. He can't protect them all alone. "You're right. I can't protect them alone." the green-haired demon began to smile all-triumphant when he suddenly saw Rin smiling again. And to his horror, he heard footsteps rapidly coming his way. And he wasn't the only one who heard them. The Knight-sensei noticed them even before Amaimon and with his smirk continued. "Alone, I can't. After all, Exorcists can't fight alone." As he finished this sentence, Yukio and Bon arrived and immediately went to protect the esquires, but not before saying this to Rin: "We leave him to you."

Rin nodded and took a battle stance. His friends took the students away from Rin.

"You can't think about fighting with me like this." said Amaimon, a little pissed-off.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not an idiot." at this Amaimon raised an eyebrow and before he could retort, he was interrupted by Rin. "**I'm mad.**" he said.

His opponent took a step backwards, his instincts screaming to him to get away. But before he could make a move, he saw Rin bite his finger, put his hand on his white katana and say. "Release."

Suddenly a burst of blue light surrounded him, which blinded everyone for a moment. This sudden light woke Aito and Dan up and after their vision cleared, they stared shocked at the sight before them. There was their teacher, with his long blue coat on, the katana with blue flames on his side and another one in his hand, unsheathed. They noticed that his white katana was missing and quickly found out that it was the one he was holding in his hand. _Come to think of it he never pulled that out... But why? _thought Aito with narrowed eyes.

The 'white' katana was now blue-purple and was, just like his owner, covered in blue flames. The blue knight's ears grew somehow and now looked more like a demon's than a human's. To add to the students confusion even a blue-black tail was swinging behind Rin.

The students were distracted by Rin terrifying words. "**You won't get away with hurting my students.**"

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaand CUT! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! I'm evil *evil laughter***

**Arighty :D This is for... the past few month. I hope you liked it :D. Don't worry I won't abandon the story, after all this is MINE. And please, please, please, PRETTY please REVIEW! I NEED to know what you're thinking of my story T_T**

**The explanation of Aito's swords' names and his attack:**

'**Daiichishihanki no tsuki' = first quarter of the moon**

**Shingetsu = new moon**

**Mangetsu = full moon**

**I think I'll write about some other names later, maybe in the other chappy. Just to explain what what means.**

**About 'that' what Rin though about... I hope everyone got it... If not MAYBE there'll be further explanation of it... But just MAYBE! :P**

**Well then,  
**

**Until next time~  
**


End file.
